


Useless Chat

by DeadlySiyiens



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, No one knows why, and then kinda markson centric LMAO, bambam needs to be locked up he is w i l d, bts cameo for a literal second, but then again jackson prefers calls over texts, guess who talk a lot, he's soft but like also not, if you want to constantly banter with each other, its jaebeom, jackson sulks a lot, jackson's a pouty baby, jaebeom is very calm, jinyeom who?, jinyoung loves his maknaes a lot, kinda mark-centric at first, mark is cute one second then rude another, markbam are the true tom and jerry, my baby youngjae deserves the world, somehow markson's sex life comes up, talks little (surprisingly) but when he does he's LOUD AF IDK WHAT FOR, these tags were supposed to be organised, yugbam are bff goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlySiyiens/pseuds/DeadlySiyiens
Summary: What happens when Jackson lets a small secret out on a variety show?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of the names sounds similar to other chatfics, it’s purely coincidental because I have been planning this for a few months.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam messed up and no-one's surprised.

**Useless chat**

**notjr** : Someone has lots of explaining to do

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** I SWEAR I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING HYUNG!

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : IT WAS ALL YUGYEOM’S FALUT

 

 **tuan93** : *fault

 

 **tuan93:** and why the fuck is your name so long?

 

 **notjr** : No swearing or you’re going to get kicked out

 

 **tuan93** : also jinyoungie didn’t even mention anyone so you sound suspicious af

 

 **otterjae** : I think that’s the most I’ve seen Mark-hung text in this chat

 

 **notjr** : Why does nobody ever listen to my fucking rules in this house

 

 **tuan_93** : you’re swearing too, hypocrite

 

 **tuan_93** *and casually bring up the ‘im older’ card* fight me

 

 **notjr** : well played

 

 **kyum** : wassup hyungs

 

 **kyum** : Just got back from dancing practice

 

 **notjr** : literally no one asked u

 

 **kyum** : im not jr ಠ⌣ಠ

 

 **notjr** : stfu

 

 **notjr** : did you do anything ur weren’t supposed to?

 

 **notjr** : spill now or there’s going to be bloodshed

 

 **kyum** : wtf r u talking about?

 

 **tuan93** : bambam said he didn’t do anything wrong and then blamed u for it

 

 **tuan93:** whatever that means

 

 **kyum** : BAMBAM YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT

 **_notjr_ ** _has removed_ **_kyum_ ** _from the group chat_

 

 **notjr** : I warned you all

 

 **_tuan93_ ** _has added_ **_kyum_ ** _to the group chat_

 ** _tuan93_** _has changed the chat name from_ ** _Useless_** **_chat_** _to_ ** _Jinyoung has something up his ass_**

 

**Jinyoung has something up his ass**

**notjr** : say that to my face

 

 **tuan93** : ur too far away so

 

 **tuan93** : _sent recording - ▶_ **_⚫------------------------_ ** _0:02_

 

 **notjr** : fuck you

 

 **defsoul** : why the hell is there so much ruckus being caused around here

 

 **tuan93** : ur group, ur problem

 

 **kyum** : ur in the group,,

 

 **kyum** : and the oldest???

 

 **tuan93** : u guys listening to me seems to be going pretty well

 

 **otterjae** : hyung is feisty today

 

 **defsoul** : okay what the fuck

 

 **defsoul** : I leave for 2 minutes and this is what happens

 

 **defsoul** : and lowkey surprised Jackson didn’t partake in this mess

 

 **wangpuppy** : why wOULD U THINK THAT?!

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : anyone wanna know the rUmOuRs I heard

 

 **kyum** : how dare u show ur face in this chat

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : hey, I said sorry!

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : plus I made this chat

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : anyways,,.,. I think jjp needs to be better parents

 

 **defsoul** : that’s the rumour u heard?

 

 **notjr** : one, I am not ur mom

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** never called u one

 

 **otterjae** : guys I learnt this new thing called an uwu

 

 **otterjae** : am I using it correctly??

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : Youngjae not the time

 

 **otterjae** : im trying to get wiTH THE TIMES

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** I already added the dab into our choreography, what more do you want??

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** like gosh hyung ur so needy

 

 **notjr** : can u two NOT

 

 **notjr** : im trying to prove something here to u bam

 

 **notjr** : two, me and jb aren’t together

 

 **kyum** : ***nut

 

 **tuan93** : can u be anymore childish?

 

 **tuan93** : who even taught u that? Bambam? Jackson?

 

 **wangpuppy** : why is everyone attacking me today, I breathed

 

 **wangpuppy** : and im all the way in china I don’t deserve this kind of treatment

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** great can u boyfriends pick up bottom culture bc they annoying af

 

 **tuan93** : who has a spare laptop I can borrow?

 

 **otterjae** : bambam is wild af

 

 **notjr** : bambam is cancelled

 

 **notjr** : you aren’t my kid

 

 **notjr** : hello welcome to got6

 

 **notjr** : I love igot6’s so much

 

 **_notjr_ ** _has changed the chat name from_ **_Jinyoung has something up his ass_ ** _to_ **_GOT6_ **

**GOT6**

**doubleBinTheHouse** : u literally contradicted ur own point

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : and thats not what I meant

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** nice to know we’re on diff pages tho

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : I just wanted to point out that jb only interfered when jy said fuck u to mark

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** out of ALL THE TIMES HE COUDLVE

 

 **tuan93** : bambam stfu

 

 **tuan93** : ur trash

 

 **tuan93** : no wonder u have bin in ur name

 

 **kyum** : ᶜᴴᵁ ᶜᴴᵁ ᶜᴴᵁᵁᵁᵁ

 

 **kyum** : LA GANGSTER MARK

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** he’s just mad i called him a bottom

 

 **defsoul** : im pretty sure mark doesnt appreciate u talking about his sex life

 

 **defsoul** WHETHER he is a b*ttom or not

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** okay then a power bottom??

 

 **defsoul** : stop don’t be like this

 

 **defsoul** : we don’t pry u on ur sex life

 

 **wangpuppy** : not that bam has one anyways but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** rUDE

 

 **kyum:** hyung why the hell did u censor the word

 

 **kyum** : we know what ur talking about

 

 **notjr** : because he thinks he’s being too vulgar

 

 **defsoul** : because I think im being too vulgar

 

 **otterjae** : ᴱᵂᵂᵂᵂᵂᵂ

 

 **otterjae:** keep ur cooties away from us

 

 **kyum:** we kno ur married

 

 **kyum** : don’t rub it on our faces, its gross

 

 **notjr** : why isn’t bambam using this opportunity to diss us

 

 **defsoul** : mark can u kill him quietly

 

 **defsoul** : I can hear his screams from here

 

 **notjr** : well

 

 **notjr** : look at this mess

 

 **notjr** : I couldn’t even say oNE THING

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** im bACK

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** better thAN EVER

 

 **defsoul** : fucking asshole

 

 **otterjae** : this is why we can’t have nice things

 

 **notjr** : I just wanted to ask sseunie smth

 

 **defsoul** : why do I have a feeling this is not going to go well

 

 **wangpuppy** : shoot

 

 **notjr** : who the fuck r u seeing

 

 **notjr** : did u honestly think I wouldn’t see thru ur lies

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : woAHHHHHHH

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** this took an unexpected turn

 

 **wangpuppy** : im not tho???

 

 **wangpuppy** : theres a difference between seeing someone and dating

 

 **wangpuppy** : STOPFDSKJFSLJ

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : spiLL THE TEA ~(˘▾˘~)

 

 **otterjae** : hyung are u spazzing?

 

 **notjr** : he should be because im about to kick his ass

 

 **kyum** : ᶜᴴᵁ ᶜᴴᵁ ᶜᴴᵁᵁᵁᵁ hyung got smaCKDOWNED

 

 **defsoul** : what’s our motto Jackson?

 

 **wangpuppy** : ugh

 

 **wangpuppy** : don’t tell a lie

 

 **defsoul** : that’s right

 

 **defsoul** : why would u lie then?

 

 **wangpuppy** : I

 

 **wangpuppy** : didn’t

 

 **wangpuppy** : and no one will find out

 

 **wangpuppy** : trust me

 

 **wangpuppy** : hell none of u even noticed until today smh

 

 **wangpuppy** : what great friends

 

 **wangpuppy** : so y’all can just guess ;)

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : AM I FRIENDS WITH THEM

 

 **wangpuppy** : unfortunately

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** bITCJ COME HERE AND FIGHT ME

 

 **kyum** : is it bts??

 

 **wangpuppy** : lmao no

 

 **wangpuppy** : they have their own messed up shit going on

 

 **wangpuppy** : u wish u and jungkook tho ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** im rite ,, here

 

 **otterjae** : ◾ your logic                                           [ his point ]

 

 **notjr** : Jackson u cheeky little shit

 

 **defsoul** : right under my nose

 

 **defsoul** : betrayal

 

 **otterjae** : did u two figure It out together??

 

 **defsoul** : no

 

 **kyum** : bout time tho

 

 **kyum** : can u tell us?

 

 **notjr** : no

 

 **kyum** : ur such a meanie

 

 **wangpuppy** : it’s not even hard

 

 **wangpuppy** : unless u don’t have common sense

 

 **wangpuppy** : which some of you dont have but ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trust issues??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im posting this because I might not post next week because I will be having exams then but I've already finished chapter 3 so idk.
> 
> I will be posting weekly (hopefully ill keep my word) or max. two weeks in between each chapter.

**Got6**

**tuan93** : hey guys I just came back from getting ice cream from the convenience store

 

**tuan93** : guess I needed it to

 

**tuan93** : cool down

 

**kyum** : HYUUUNGGGGGG

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** that was such a bad joke I can’t even

 

**tuan93** : no ice cream for u ig :(

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** hyunggg no im sorry :((((

 

**tuan93** : don’t worry im joking

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** did I ever mention mARK and Youngjae are the best hyungs ever (˘╭╮˘) 

 

**otterjae** : uwu

 

**tuan93** : thank u

 

**wangpuppy** : im still breathing bam

 

**notjr** : mark didn’t u want to throw a laptop at bam like 20 mins ago??? 

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** ppl change

 

**kyum** : TOO MUCH PDA

 

**tuan93** : but did I miss anything imp tho

 

**tuan93** : I had 73 notifications

 

**otterjae** : ohhhh yEAH

 

**otterjae** : Jackson hyung said he’s dating someone ⚆⚆

 

**tuan93** : wOAH,,.,

 

**tuan93** : Why didn’t Jackson didn’t tell the group??

 

**notjr** : im so confused rn

 

**defsoul** : plot twist

 

**wangpuppy** : wow okay

 

**wangpuppy** : hMMMMMM

 

**tuan93** : so are you gonna answer me

 

**tuan93** : or someone else??

 

**otterjae** : ofc I have to explain things around here

 

**otterjae** : right well

 

**otterjae** : he said why we didn’t realise before

 

**otterjae** : and now wants us to guess

 

**otterjae** : and he’s upset

 

**wangpuppy** : I see how it is

 

**wangpuppy** : I see

 

**doubleBinTheHouse** : are

 

**doubleBinTheHouse** : you

 

**doubleBinTheHouse** : okay?

 

**wangpuppy** : Of course I am.

 

**wangpuppy** : Why wouldn’t I be?

 

**kyum** : lmao bc someone who’s angry would totally say that

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** oof his grammar came out

 

**notjr** : so you just casually do this?

 

**wangpuppy** : Do you not know me? I do this all the time.

 

**wangpuppy** : I can’t believe you’d betray me like that.

 

**notjr** : you sound really believable

 

**defsoul** : oh that’s smart

 

**defsoul** : very smart

 

**otterjae** : why is everyone typing vague sentences??

 

**tuan93** : I can’t believe y’all started another fight while I was gone

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** lmao *y’all*

 

**tuan93** : im american you dipshit

 

**kyum** : its ok mark hyung

 

**kyum** : we all know u wanted to throw another laptop at bam

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** THE CORRELATION IS NON EXISTENT OKAY

 

**otterjae** : bambam finally knows big words

 

**kyum** : hOw dO yOU kNoW iM nOt biG

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** stOP

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** that day is also non-existent

 

**notjr** : someone stop jb-hyung

 

**otterjae** : what is he doing ?-?

 

**notjr** : he’s

 

**notjr** : wtf is he high

 

**notjr** : istg bambam did u give him drugs

 

**notjr** : u shouldn’t even be doing drugs get ur ass back to the dorm

 

**notjr** : ur not living alone now

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** now I know how Jackson-hyung feels like T-T

 

**tuan93** : maybe he’s tired and doing some weird shit

 

**notjr** : I don’t think squealing and fatigue have any correlation

 

**tuan93** : lmao did my cuteness rub off on him

 

**notjr** : something similar

 

**notjr** : he seems to be squealing smiling?

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** try to tell if Jinyoung is describing jb or a wildlife animal challenge: failed

 

**kyum:** bambam trying to not be edgy challenge: failed

 

**otterjae** : somebody tell you guys to shut the fuck up

 

**otterjae** : shut the fuck up

 

**tuan93** : all of u = idiots

 

**tuan93** : jinnie did you ask him or are u just silently death staring him

 

**notjr** : khjjs im not

 

**notjr** : I asked but all he was whispering was “_____ is a fucking genius”

 

**tuan93** : whats “____”?

 

**notjr** : blank, idk what he’s saying

 

**notjr:** park??

 

**notjr** : what did I do

 

**kyum:** breathe

 

**notjr** : shut up

 

**kyum** : its true

 

**kyum** : jaebeom-hyung: whipped for you

 

**notjr** : clark?

 

**notjr** : why is he crushing on a white dude with a flat ass ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 

**kyum** : is that supposed to be ur jealousy emotion

 

**notjr** : shut up

 

**notjr** : anyone except that white dude

 

**tuan93** : the audacity of the caucasity

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** did u steal this from twt

 

**tuan93** : yes

 

**notjr** : wtf

 

**tuan93** : u don’t even have twt so u dont have a say in this

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** u lurk on twt yet dont show signs of u living ¯\\_(ʘ‿ʘ) bish whet

 

**notjr** : no, I found out what he was whispering

 

**tuan93** : what?

 

**notjr** : he said mark

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** dun dunn DUNNNNN

 

**tuan93** : why am I dragged into everything ;-;

 

**notjr** : okay but why is he saying ur a genius, wht did u do

 

**kyum** : breathe

 

**notjr** : I felt special for a second

 

**kyum** : don’t worry jjp is first TM

 

**wangpuppy** : and then markbeom

 

**wangpuppy** : .__________________________________________. Kay then

 

**kyum** : it’s hard to explain

 

**wangpuppy** : are u saying im incapable of understanding stuff bc im dumb

 

**kyum** : nO

 

**wangpuppy** : that’s wht u mean tho

 

**kyum** : I never said that

 

**wangpuppy** : u implied it

 

**kyum** : u assumed it

 

**wangpuppy** : Good job, you won the argument fair and square.

 

**kyum** : WHAT DID I DO

 

**notjr** : breathe

 

**kyum** : not funny :C

 

**notjr** : <3

 

**notjr** : okay we can discuss the baby in the room AFTER

 

**notjr** : we sort out the demon

 

**defsoul** : no need to

 

**notjr** : u better have ur reasons ready then

 

**defsoul** : I do

 

**defsoul** : I can’t believe mark didn’t tell me

 

**defsoul** : after all the time he spent with me during never ever and 7 for 7 era

 

**wangpuppy** : <_<

 

**defsoul** : ur fault entirely

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** hurry the fuck up

 

**defsoul** : wait until we meet again bambam

 

**defsoul** : anyways brief summary

 

**defsoul** : Jackson is dating Mark

 

**wangpuppy** : what was that

 

**wangpuppy** : that was like briefer than the brief summary ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

 

**tuan93** : ur so impatient

 

**tuan93:** and there is no such thing as a grand entrance in text format

 

**tuan93** : so dont expect one

 

**wangpuppy** : well there should be

 

**wangpuppy:** and ur the one who fucking pretended that u didn’t know who I was dating

 

**tuan93** : it was funny :D

 

**wangpuppy** : not really -3-

 

**tuan93** : thank god ur in china I was not in the mood for ur jealousy

 

**wangpuppy** : did u just-

 

**tuan93** : *windows shutting down.exe*

 

**tuan93** :  ~(˘▾˘~)

 

**wangpuppy:** u think ur fucking funny

 

**tuan93** : hmm sometimes <3

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** what the fuck

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** WHAT. THE. FUCKKKKKKKKK

 

**notjr** : finally it fucking worked

 

**notjr** : how long did it take u two idiots to make it official

 

**otterjae** : WAIT U WERENT DATING BEFORE

 

**kyum** : pay up bitches

 

**tuan93** : yh somebody is gonna need to pay for ur life insurance

 

**tuan93** : so which one of you suggested it ¬.¬

 

**kyum** : oof I don’t even care as long markson  stays alive

 

**wangpuppy** : what the hell did u even bet on??

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** when you would confess your undying love to each other

 

**wangpuppy** : thats so basic

 

**tuan93** : wtf dont encourage them even more jacks

 

**wangpuppy** : you on the other hand, wait until i get home

 

**tuan93** :  please ¬_¬

 

**tuan93:** i can wait forever

 

**notjr:** there are actual children here if you dont mind

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** eWWWW is that what they were doing

  
**tuan93** : correction that’s what jackson was doing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *my* boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a whole whooping 11 pages on google docs hgnsjfhsfj
> 
> some of them might be ooc (out of character) [i hope not tho]

**GOT6**

**tuan93** : WHAT

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** WHAT

 

 **kyum:** WHAT

 

 **otterjae** : WHAT

 

 **notjr** : what?

 

 **defsoul** : what

 

 **wangpuppy** : wha

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** y’all know what im here for ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

 

 **kyum** : weren’t u teasing mark a week ago for saying y’all

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** HUSH

 

 **tuan93** : I just need to aksjdkahfal

 

 **tuan93** : im sorry

 

 **tuan93** : I NEED TO RANT

 

 **tuan93** : omfg ignore this

 

 **tuan93** : I CANT EXPRESS THIS IN WORDS SO LET ME BE

 

 **tuan93** : kjsdkdjskfjk

 

 **tuan93** : im going to sdkladlsja

 

 **tuan93** : just hnngnghfhaskfj

 

 **tuan93** : byejfhdj

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** wtf did I just witness

 

 **kyum** : did hyung just asdfghjkl

 

 **kyum** : I can’t believe he just asdfghjkl

 

 **otterjae** : who even

 

 **otterjae** : what even

 

 **otterjae** : Jinyoung HELP

 

 **notjr** : I just joined in for fun

 

 **notjr** : idk whats happening

 

 **defsoul** : first time Jinyoung doesn’t know something

 

 **tuan93** : how do I unread something but at the same time want it to happen again

 

 **defsoul** : are you okay?

 

 **wangpuppy** : hey he’s my boyfriend <-<

 

 **wangpuppy** : are you okay? Do i need to scold the members for not taking care of you?

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** Jackson stop being jealous for nothing challenge: failed

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** Jackson stop showing pda challenge: failed

 

 **otterjae** : im gonna get coco to chase u if u don’t stfu

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** luv u :*

 

 **otterjae:** eww

 

 **tuan93** : IM UNINSTALLING TWITTER ITS TOO MUCH

 

 **notjr** : ???

 

 **wangpuppy** : mark baobeiiiiiii?[1]

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** first of all, EW

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse** : second of all, is that why u barely go on twt mark

 

 **tuan93:** hnngh

 

 **tuan93** : beomieeee

 

 **defsoul:** shit mark

 

 **defsoul** : dont call me tht

 

 **tuan93** : im going to die

 

 **defsoul** : what???

 

 **wangpuppy** : -e-

 

 **defsoul** : fucking great

 

**Shhh don’t tell Jackson**

**tuan93:** beomie and jinnie :((

 

 **defsoul:** what happened??

 

 **notjr** : do I need to kill Jackson?

 

 **tuan93** : I saw something on twitter T-T

 

 **defsoul** : is it something that will make me concerned?

 

 **notjr:** are you okay mark bc im starting to get worried

 

 **tuan93** : I read somewhere that

 

 **tuan93** : that

 

 **tuan93** : hnfdajdasj

 

 **notjr** : hurry up so we can solve the problem faster

 

 **tuan93** : even thinking about it makes me wanna fkjadajk tho

 

 **defsoul** : ?

 

 **tuan93** : I read somewhere that jacks got inspired by face…

 

 **notjr** : motherfucker

 

 **defsoul** : it better not be what I think it is

 

 **tuan93** : shit NO

 

 **tuan93** : WAIT

 

 **tuan93:** will u two fucking listen

 

 **tuan93** : stop jumping to conclusions ffs

 

 **tuan93** : he got inspired while talking to me T W T

 

 **defsoul** : that’s it??

 

 **notjr** : baka

 

 **defsoul** : ._.

 

 **notjr** : this bothers him for a reason

 

 **defsoul** : no I understand but he kinda was overdramatic

 

 **notjr** : yh sseunie is obvs rubbing off on him

 

 **tuan93** : duh boyfriend material for a reason

 

 **tuan93** : no but srsly

 

 **tuan93** : it’s just that it doesn’t sit well with me

 

 **tuan93** : idk why

 

 **notjr** : aren’t u happy

 

 **tuan93** : I am

 

 **tuan93** : it’s just the fact that

 

 **tuan93** : idk how to explain

 

 **defsoul** : he didn’t tell u

 

 **tuan93** : exactly

 

 **defsoul** : and now its somehow uncomfortable to bring up

 

 **tuan93** : yh

 

 **defsoul** : bc u dont have anything to ask about it

 

 **defsoul** : but u wanna just let him know u really adore that he did that or something

 

 **defsoul** : and the fact that he didn’t tell u bc it wasn’t a big deal so ur curious

 

 **defsoul** : right?

 

 **defsoul** : or did I read ur situation completely wrong

 

 **notjr** : this is shocking

 

 **tuan93** : oof ur way better at words than I am

 

 **tuan93** : thanks u 2 owo

 

 **tuan93** : I feel better but embarrassed

 

 **defsoul** : ;) welcome

 

 **notjr** : ur welcome mark-hyung <3

 

 **notjr** : and the maknaes, don’t even get me started

 

**GOT6**

**_doubleBinTheHouse_ ** _has changed the chat name from_ **_GOT6_ ** _to_ **_ASDFGHJKL_ **

**ASDFGHJKL**

**tuan93** : srsly guys

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** legend Is back

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** only after me ofc

 

 **tuan93:** :(((

 

 **otterjae:** its okay u can be #1 legend

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** yh no, I was just joking

 

 **tuan93** : no it’s not that

 

 **kyum** : hey hyung r u really okay

 

 **tuan93** : I guess ;-;

 

 **kyum** : u can msg me if u want to talk about it ^^

 

 **otterjae** : mark hyung why r u being so cute today *^*

 

 **tuan93** : stop u guys r so nice to me :((

 

 **tuan93** : I love u guys

 

 **tuan93** : srry for being chessy

 

 **tuan93** : (and rude b4)

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** no its okay

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** love u too :)

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** even tho I rarely say it

 

 **otterjae** : (｡◕‿◕｡)♥

 

 **kyum** : hyunnnng <3

 

 **tuan93** : ^///^

 

 **defsoul** : it’s so calm and lovey dovey in here

 

 **defsoul** : why can it be like this everyday

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** if we could edit mark-hyung’s name, we could of renamed him tuwuan

 

 **notjr:** yh he does make everyone a literal uwu

 

 **notjr** : even u sseunie

 

 **notjr** : ur not subtle at all

 

 **wangpuppy** : what r u talking about??

 

 **wangpuppy** : *r u guys

 

 **defsoul** : nice save

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** r u even his boyfriend, god show him some love

 

 **kyum** : weren’t u just scolding him for showing pda?

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** yh cuz he showed TOO MUCH affection

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** rn it just feels like they arent even dating

 

 **wangpuppy:** HAJIMA will u

 

 **wangpuppy** : ur gonna make him too shy

 

 **defsoul** : like u don’t ¬_¬

 

 **wangpuppy** : wHAT

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** WHAT

 

 **kyum** : WHATTTTT

 

 **kyum** : STOP NO WAY

 

 **otterjae** : SHIT IS GOING DOWN

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** I love you hyungs but

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** the tea is calling me

 

 **notjr** : sseunieeeee

 

 **wangpuppy** : ur not distracting me this time jinyoungie

 

 **notjr** : who said I was trying to? ⚆⚆ 

 

 **wangpuppy** : why the hell is mark

 

 **wangpuppy** : my boyfriend

 

 **wangpuppy** : yien

 

 **wangpuppy** : my boyfriend

 

 **wangpuppy** : tuan

 

 **wangpuppy** : did I mention my boyfriend

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** did I mention ur annoying as fuck

 

 **wangpuppy** : don’t care

 

 **wangpuppy** : why is mark shy of me

 

 **wangpuppy** : okay wow y’all are gonna ignore me e-e

 

 **notjr** : u guys really do rub off on each other

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** maybe,,, ʘ<ʘ

 

 **notjr** : get ready to get castrated if u mention another word on this topic

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** I WASN’T GONNA SAY ANYTHING

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** keep ur mind out of the gutter

 

 **notjr** : how did u know I was talking about that specifically

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** stop trying to trick me

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** ur probs the most kinkiest out of us

 

 **otterjae** : what are you talking about

 

 **otterjae** : you literally exist

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** learnt it from the best ;)

 

 **notjr** : fuck off

 

 **defsoul** : can u stop flirting with everyone bambam god

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** thanks

 

 **defsoul** : HNFDJSFH

 

 **kyum** : woahhhh

 

 **kyum** : hyungs are going off on a smashed keyboard spree

 

**defsoul: sighs**

 

 **defsoul:** im done with y’all

 

**doubleBinTheHouse: gasps**

 

 **kyum** : are you saying you-??

 

 **otterjae** : lmao hyung is in big trouble

 

 **defsoul** : GOSH NO oh my fucking god

 

 **defsoul** : did you all not learn anything??

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** subtle hyung, subtle

 

 **defsoul** : what the fuck

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** “you all”

 

 **defsoul** : do watch some k-drama’s if ur that thirsty for shit

 

 **wangpuppy** : im just going to pretend i didn't just read all that

 

 **defsoul:** or how about dont listen to bambam

 

 **wangpuppy:** anyways, im on my way from flying to Korea

 

 **wangpuppy** : so i’ll ask you guys abt mark when i come back~

 

 **tuan93** : J0D3R [2]

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** wAIT there was a comma back there

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** does that mean ur partially angry

 

 **wangpuppy** : stfu i know grammar exists

 

 **wangpuppy** : unlike ur significant other

 

 **notjr** : everyone shut up will you

 

 **notjr** : yugyeom’s asleep and ur blowing up his phone

 

 **notjr** : have some respect for the maknae

 

 **notjr** : and bambam why can’t u be more like yugyeom??

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** hyungggg

 

 **notjr:** you’re uninvited to the dorm tomorrow then

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** ugh fine, im going to sleep now

 

 

 

[1] = a chinese word for showing affection to someone you love

[2] = spanish word for fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated bc it's been almost two weeks and that's the maximum amount of time I was going to take. It might take me another two weeks to finish chapter 4 bc I didn't intend to put some writing in there and there's a TON of it.
> 
> plus im writing another story which has actual plot lmao and i don't want to use the same phrases and shit bc it might be boring.
> 
> look forward to some angst, lots of fluff (and a somewhat kinda steamy scene or,, scenes depends)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally y'all I made you guys wait for a month and i suck because i wanted to post this as a whole chapter but it was becoming really long and taking me ages to edit so i kinda split it up and i'm publishing the part that i know is ready for you guys.
> 
> Also i had so many other plots in my head i couldn't resist typing them down and develop the ideas kbdskds

Mark had laid down that night in his bed, his night suit feeling hotter than usual. The bed felt slightly uncomfortable the sheets sticking to his body closer than usual and it was suffocating him mentally. Mark knows this has something to do with the ‘talk’ he had with Jaebeom and Jinyoung.

 

Although he didn’t understand why this time Jackson’s small secret had made him feel weird. Jaebeom had cleared it up in their group chat, that Mark created when he had internal crises from Jackson, time to time (before they were dating). He usually ranted for a few minutes to which afterwards Jaebeom and Jinyoung always inputted their opinions. Their words had always cleared his head to which he was always appreciated them for.

 

Mark tossed and turned, not being able to fall asleep and he even wore different clothes to make himself cool down from the heat even though the aircon was switched on but eventually, he did fall asleep from fatigue because he stayed up too long.

 

=

 

Mark woke up with the sun shining is on his face, thinking he woke up too early he checked the clock that was automatically installed in his phone and it read 4:00 pm.

 

“Fuck,” Mark muttered as he quickly threw the blanket off his body.

 

Mark was a light sleeper, a flick of the light switch could wake him up, or someone entering and exiting the room unless he was worn out he was dead to the world which must’ve happened today because he woke up 6 hours later than he was supposed to.

 

The now blond hair was panicking because as soon as he unlocked his phone he had twenty-one unread messages.

  


**ASDFGHJKL**

**wangpuppy:** guys im arriving at the dorms at like 4:30 pm

 

 **notjr:** thanks for telling us, is there anything you special you wanna eat?

 

 **defsoul** : make sure to be on time

 

 **wangpuppy** : _to notjr_ : anything is fine

 

 **wangpuppy** : as long it isn’t spicy

 

 **wangpuppy** : _to defsoul_ : i promise not to be 4 hours late like last time

 

 **kyum** : can’t wait to meet you hyung ^^

 

 **doubleBinTheHouse:** did you bring me stuff from china??

 

 **otterjae** : coco and i are excited to see you! I got you something from america

 

 **wangpuppy** : _to kyum_ : me too <3

 

 **wangpuppy** : _to doubleBinTheHouse_ : ofc i did bammie

 

 **wangpuppy** : _to otterjae_ : i’m excited to meet you both too

 

 **wangpuppy** : and i got something for you too youngjae so don’t think ur sly (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

 **wangpuppy** : but i got all of you smth dont worry~

  


**Jacks ♥**

**Gaga** : hey yien, i miss you <3

 

 **Gaga:** just in case you didn’t read the group chat i’m coming at the dorms at 4:30 pm

 

 **Gaga:** and this time i will be on time

 

 **Gaga:** promise

 

 **Gaga** : also i got you lots of stuff from china

 

 **Gaga:** but dont tell the other members so shhh

 

 **Gaga:** i love you ♥

 

Mark stares at the screen, smiling at how Jackson was really cute and quirky at times but that was one of the many things Mark loved about him, it made him feel bubbly, bringing back all those new feelings of having a crush just like the butterflies he was experiencing right now.

 

4:23 pm

 

 _‘What the fuck? I really don’t have any spare time left.’_ Mark scrambled to find appropriate clothes to wear..

 

But after almost making a mess of his bedroom and trying on different clothes he settled for a tight black shirt with half sleeves that reached a bit above his elbows and the neckline barely exposing his collarbones, the shirt itself only going up til his hips. His sweatpants were loosely around his hips too which he had intentionally had done.

 

Just as he’s ruffling his hair from brushing it he hears several rings being made.

 

Jinyoung yelled. “Someone open the _goddamn_ door, otherwise Jackson is going to break the doorbell!”

 

Mark repeats as many curses in every language he memorised in as he’s scattering to fix his bed and grabs his phone.

 

He can hear the loud thumps of other room doors being quickly opened with a large force, the thin walls getting hit.

 

Mark exhales and opened the doorway, hearing strings of ‘hyungggg~’ from the maknaes.

 

The aroma of lemons hit Mark’s nostrils as the he steps out from his safe territory. He stared at Jackson hugging everyone, teasing each other (he even chased bambam because the younger had made a cocky remark of some sort), his lips turning into a small smile and his eyes crinkle as he watched the reaction around him.

 

He almost averts his gaze from the scene to gather a snack from the kitchen (even if they were going to have dinner later) but tensed up when Jackson’s hazel orbs locked in with his own darker ones at the last second.

 

 _"Mark..."_ , Jackson croaked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall guess which bitch is back
> 
> im really sorry with this crappy flull yall were looking forward too
> 
> this kinda focus's on their crack side, and my series is more of their love and shit, idk
> 
> also there a larger story im working on, which when i felt really depressed i kinda used my pain to turn it into an angsty markson fic klsdkja which probably has like 0.1% markson fluff

“Mark,” Jackson’s voice barely audible when he spoke. Mark’s own throat turned dry when he saw Jackson’s eyes more clearly with every step he took, he could see the tears trickling down his boyfriend’s face.

 

Mark slowly backed into his own room waiting with open arms until his boyfriend jogged towards him dropping his duffel.

 

He teared up as their bodies hit together, the feeling of Jackson being there physically made his heart hurt, he never wanted Jackson to leave for a long period again. He wished Jackson to stay but he has his own career in China and he wouldn't want his boyfriend to give it up because Mark isn’t capable of bearing away from him for more than a day.

 

Jackson buried his head in the crook of the older’s neck, repeatedly mumbling  _ ‘I love you’ _ .

 

The American looks at the ceiling trying to not get his eyes any more red than they were and sighed, his breathing waveres while Jackson’s own grip around his waist loosened, rubbing his eyes before cupping Mark’s cheeks.

 

“Look at me.” The younger softly spoke while sniffing.

 

The elder bit his lip to restrain himself from bursting into tears again.

 

“ _ Mark,  _ look at me.” He repeated sternly.

 

Mark finally compiled, slowly levelling his head to stare at his boyfriend's beautiful features. He brings his hands up to clean his face but Jackson wiped the tears away with his thumbs instead.

 

“I never,  _ never _ want you to see you cry, because of me. It hurts me… to see that I—  I caused you pain…” 

 

The younger placed his hands at the sides of Mark’s face,  their noses barely touching each other, his brown pupils staring at the the darker ones in front of him. 

 

“Understood?”

 

Mark shook his head furiously.

 

The Hong Kongese made a face, “Shénme?! Wae? What do mean no? You can’t cry because of me, full stop. No objections. I won’t allow you to.”

 

Mark kept a fixed gaze, muttering softly and grabbed the hem of Jackson’s shirt, “Uh, you’re not the reason… I mean, _ you are _ the reason, but I’m crying  _ because _ I love you so much. You’re so sweet and considerate, you treat me so kindly, I really… — I really don’t deserve you— ”

 

The hong kongese jaw clenched, eyelids narrowing and eyebrows furrowed, “Excuse me? Don’t you dare finish that sentence off.”

 

The older bit his bottom lip and looked down. He was aware Jackson wasn’t angry. He knew Jackson hated it when his loved ones put themselves down. It made him disheartened and created his heart to shatter. The younger only seemed like it because when he gets becomes dejected he sets up an infuriated exterior.

 

“Okay then, give me one good reason—”

 

Jackson shrugged, “I’m not having it.”

 

“Okay, but there’s something else I wanted to ask— Jacks can you listen I—” He tried to speak to his boyfriend who had cut him off, in an attempt for the topic to close itself, he blabbed about whatever he did in China (which Mark already knew about). 

 

He kept update with who Jackson collabed with, the shows he was casted on, the events he was invited to, all acquired every other day or so.

 

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Mark whispered under his breath before he cupped Jackson’s face and pecked his lips.

 

The words died on Jackson’s mouth the unexpected action and saw Mark grinning back, his eyes glistening making it seem like billions of stars could be seen—

 

He noted to keep his admiration for his boyfriend when he was sleeping and grabbed the back of Mark’s neck and held it still, bringing his own face forward. 

 

They breathed, the hot air fanned against their lips; Jackson massaging Mark’s neck, right before he pressed their mouths again.

 

The hong kong native slowly paced forward which Mark had no other choice except to blindly take footsteps backwards, making sure he didn’t break his neck, (because he was clumsy as fuck) and as soon as the older’s back hit the wall, a grunt escaped his lips.

 

They stared at each other for a few moments. This time Mark leaning forward, hands travelling towards Jackson’s sharp v-lines, his slender finger rubbing small circles on his tan skin.

 

Mark’s lower lip was between Jackson’s two lips. The younger lightly sweeping the tip of his tongue over the other’s, slipping his tongue inside Mark’s mouth. Jackson’s hand gripping the American’s forearms.

 

Jackson immediately pressed small kisses along the older’s jaw and down his neck until he reached the junction between his neck and his shoulder and gently bit the area, sucking on the skin.

 

They both pull apart, Mark embarrassed because he would have to face the other members with evidence left on him, and it was too early in their relationship for this to be happening.

 

“Next time give me a head’s up that your hickey’s are going to be this vibrant.” Mark running his fingers through his boyfriend’s brown dyed locks, the roots already halfway grown back.

 

“Sorry…” Jackson smiled sheepishly, “But you could wear a hoodie, if you want to cover it.”

 

The older paused his action and raised his eyebrows, “Did you bring yours?”

 

Jackson groaned, untangling Mark’s arm’s from his hair and unzipped the duffel bag, “I still don’t understand why you have wear mine. We both are almost the same size.”

 

The older snatched it from the latter, “Because it’s more comfy.”

 

“Yien, we  _ both  _ own the same hoodie.”

 

“And we both own dicks.” Mark grabbed hold of Jackson’s hand, who was in disbelief about the comparison his boyfriend was making.

=

 

Mark quietly sat down beside Youngjae, who (thank god) didn’t make a comment, but he’d thought so too soon.

 

“If you guys weren’t going to go all the way might of just done nothing.” Bambam said with a grumpy face, the poor boy hadn’t eaten in seven hours, the maknae complaining ever since he’d entered the dorm.

 

Mark’s ears turned red, a pink hue dusting his cheeks due to embarrassment and Jackson who shyly looked down at his empty plate, pressing his lips.

 

“ _ Bambam _ .” Jinyoung scolded, narrowed his eyes at the Thai, clearly annoyed that the younger didn’t listen to his compromise, “I told you you could eat more if you’d wait longer.”

 

“ _ Wae _ ?! I’m hungry and they took forever and just for a  _ mph _ —,” Jaebeom stuffed a spoon full of rice into Bambam’s mouth who stared at him with an unamused face, the rest of the table bursting into laughter.

 

He shrugged, “I’m being a good leader by feeding you.”

 

After the outburst all seven of them sat enjoying their food, each other’s presence, cracking inside jokes when necessary and teasing each other about their solo shoots if the opportunity passed by but still remaining supportive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the hell is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been sO LONG uwu
> 
> im posting three chapters today
> 
> and the eighth is really funny, it even had me laughing at my own jokes hsjdbshdgs

**doubleBinTheHouse:** why is mark all of a sudden so talkative in this chat

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:**  not that im complaining

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** but like its weird?? he used to NEVER TEXT

 

**kyum** : its cuz he’s the peacemaker

 

**notjr** : no its bc its a better way to communicate when we’re all doing separate projects

 

**notjr** : and also bc after spending some time with sseunie ppl become more outgoing

 

**notjr** : and they’re dating so

 

**otterjae** : so basically jackson hyung makes mark more vocal

 

**kyum** : uh

 

**notjr** : …

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** wOW

 

**otterjae** : did i say something wrong?

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** youngjae sweetie 

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** everything you said was wrong

 

**notjr** : you guys really fucking corrupted him to the core

 

**wangpuppy** : why do all our convos lead to talking about me and mark’s sex life??

 

**defsoul** : couldn’t you be a bit more straightforward?

 

*gayforward : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse** : hyung your jokes never gET BETTER

 

you’re right ur life is a better joke than my puns : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** idek why i come on here

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** all i get is dissed for breathing

 

it’s called a love-hate relationship : **tuwuan93**

 

**wangpuppy** : hmph

 

really jackson  **:tuwuan93**

 

i still love u the most  **:tuwuan93**

 

**wangpuppy** : i know i just wanted to see you text it to me

 

**doubleBinTheHouse: gags**

 

**wangpuppy** : and ur right jb HYUNG

 

**wangpuppy** : see the hyung, yh i put it there cuz ur my HYUNG

 

**wangpuppy** : anyways youngjae

 

**wangpuppy** : you made a sexual innuendo

 

**defsoul** : its called sarcasm

 

**wangpuppy** : OH SO NOW YOU WANT ME TO LIE HUH?

 

**wangpuppy** : i did what you were asking me to do from the start and now

 

**wangpuppy** : whEN I FUCKING TOLD THE TRUTH

 

**defsoul** : well you never did it when i asked AT THAT TIME (；一_一)

 

**wangpuppy** : (╯°  - °)╯ ┬──┬ 

 

**wangpuppy:** (╯ º _ º)╯┬──┬ 

 

**wangpuppy** : (ノ`Д´)ノ彡┻━┻

 

**defsoul** : language jackson

 

**wangpuppy** : HNNGHHD fuck you

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** LMAO JACKSON’S ASS GONNA GET WHOOPED

 

my peacemaker senses were tingling : **tuwuan93**

 

**notjr** : and i exist too

 

**wangpuppy** : WAIT BUT UR YOUNGER THAN HIM

 

**otterjae** : it’s called favoritism

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** okay but im pretty sure he would listen to you to

 

**kyum** : EVERYONE listens to youngjae

 

**kyum** : he’s like a devil and sunshine

 

a devine : **tuwuan93**

 

lmao i laughed too hard at my own joke : **tuwuan93**

 

**wangpuppy:** i cant believe our relationship had to die like this

 

shut up : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** lmao thats so sad

 

bitch if u dont shut up im going to break ur door : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** fite me boi

 

watch me break ur stick legs : **tuwuan93**

 

**otterjae** : (with a laptop)

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** well im calling jinyoung hyung to protect me :P

 

**notjr** : that was a one time thing

 

**notjr** : so you’re on ur own bam

 

**kyum** : anywAYS back onto topic bc why the fuck do y’all have side convos

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** *y’all*

 

**kyum** : im going smack you if you dont shut up

 

**kyum** : wait

 

**kyum** : i forgot what i was going to say

  
**notjr** : are you fucking serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily u all so much
> 
> ty for everyone who's read this/given it kudos/or commented
> 
> i appreciate u all a lot :) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch out for yjdaodahsjukjadsnkjlasgaskljghadse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not update after no.8 bc i have exams and i currently only have drabbles  
> -that i might add to my series ig (?)

**ASDFGHJKL**

**doubleBinTheHouse:** so i was going to ask yesterday but do any of you want kimchi?

 

**notjr** : why are you treating us

 

**kyum** : (all of a sudden)

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** GOSH THANKS

 

**notjr** : no i just mean what’s the occasion

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** OKAY WOW

 

**notjr:** thats not what i mean

 

**defsoul:** i cant believe jinyoung fucked up

 

**kyum** : this is too funny lmao

 

**notjr** : will u stop bullying me 

 

**notjr** : IT WAS ONE MISTAKE

 

**otterjae** : jinyoung stop misusing the word

 

**wangpuppy** : payback bitch

 

**kyum** : karma’s a bitch

 

**otterjae** : (jinyoung is a bitch)

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** wELL remember that one time when during fly era or smth 

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** when we went out to eat

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** without you

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** AND posted a selfie on insta

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** that shit is gonna happen again

 

also hey bam can i have jjampong : **tuwuan93**

 

if u want to : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** holy fuck

 

**wangpuppy** : your so cute

 

lmao thanks jacks : **tuwuan93**

 

**wangpuppy** : stop

 

r u drunk : **tuwuan93**

 

**wangpuppy** : drunk in love with you ｡◕‿◕｡

 

**kyum** : ew couples

 

**otterjae** : ew you

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** but u actually listened to my idea??

 

i mean i kinda liked it : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** at least SOMEONE appreciates me

 

**notjr** : stop

 

**notjr** : i do too

 

**otterjae** : lmao yugam who?

 

**notjr** : bam i love you 

 

**kyum** : im still his bestie <_>

 

**notjr** : i can see you reading this you dipshit

 

**notjr** : BAMBAM YOU UNGODLY CHILD

 

ahahahahaha : **tuwuan93**

 

this went from 0-100 real quick : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** i just melted

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** thats like??? the first?? time you’ve said??? ily??

 

**notjr:** i used to say it all the time when u were sleeping tho

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** WHAT

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** WHY DID I FIND OUT 3 YEARS LATER

 

**notjr** : I THOUGHT YOU KNEW OKAY

 

this is fucking cute but if any of you : **tuwuan93**

cause extreme chaos im going to beat ur ass

 

**notjr** : ur doing great sweetie <3

 

**wangpuppy** : what about meeee

 

**otterjae** : feisty mark is back~

 

**wangpuppy** : meeeeeeeee

 

**defsoul** : im going to kick you out if u keep this up

 

**kyum** : lmao why is jackson-hyung even this cranky

 

**notjr:** is it because you’re in your honeymoon phase

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** ewwww

 

**wangpuppy** : both of u stay in ur sappy mood

 

**wangpuppy** : u were better like that

 

lmao more like an on and off switch honeymoon : **tuwuan93**

 

**wangpuppy** : WAE MARK

 

**wangpuppy** : WAE

 

what? im just telling the truth : **tuwuan93**

 

**defsoul** : so you were going to lie again??

 

**wangpuppy** : i didn't even lie the first time so??

 

**wangpuppy** : plus you all make me sound like a sex maniac or smth

 

**wangpuppy** : WHICH IM NOT

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** LMFAO

 

**kyum** : TMI JACKSON-HYUNG

 

**wangpuppy** : wtf u literally wanted to sing a song about stripping clothes

 

**kyum** : that was years ago

 

**kyum** : oh wait

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** why is my best friend dumb

 

**notjr** : dumb and dumber

 

**doubleBinTheHouse** : WAIT WHICH ONE IS THE DUMBER ONE

 

**notjr** : if the shoe fits then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**kyum** : but what if we have the same shoe size??

 

**notjr** : fuck you both, im not having this conversation with you guys rn

 

**otterjae** : IM TOO PURE FOR THIS

 

**wangpuppy** : wHAT r u talking about

 

**wangpuppy** : you have a tattoo

 

**wangpuppy** : and have the highest drinking tolerance out of us

 

**wangpuppy** : ur definitely not innocent

 

**defsoul** : so you can talk about sex roles

 

**defsoul** : but can’t read the actual word ‘sex’??

 

i think i lost brain cells reading this entire convo : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** okay but remember that time when jb was like

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** sex-sex- SEXY

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** that scarred me for life

 

**defsoul** : i understand ahgases

 

**defsoul** : but you?

 

**kyum:** no you see hyung ur like a grandpa or a dad

 

**kyum** : an old dad to us

 

**kyum** : so its weird u saying that

 

**defsoul** : im getting attacked by my own team members

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** *children

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** c’mon man we’ve discussed this many times

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** dont let ur divorce with jinyoung hyung affect this group v-v

 

c’mon man, not just hi hi hi hi : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** please let me live i beg you

 

never : **tuwuan93**

 

**defsoul** : fuck off god

 

**defsoul** : *god

 

**defsoul** **GOD

 

**defsoul** : what the fuck

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** lmao living alone is so much fun

 

**kyum** : looks like we’re back to got6

 

**_kyum_ ** _ has changed the chat name to from  _ **_ASDFGHJKL_ ** _ to  _ **_BAMBAM who?_ **

**BAMBAM who?**

**defsoul** : uwu hyung can you help me?

 

**defsoul** : *uwu hyung

 

**defsoul** : ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

 

wassup : **tuwuan93**

 

**defsoul** : this is not funny

 

it is (｡◕‿‿◕｡) : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse** : that emoticon isnt cute its fucking creepy

 

**wangpuppy** : it’s a squirtle emoji so??

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** exactly why  ¯\\_(ʘ‿ʘ)

 

**wangpuppy:** RUDE

 

**otterjae** : this is us paying you back the favour for making amazing songs <3

 

**defsoul** : can someone else help me then -.-

 

**wangpuppy** : no can do

 

**wangpuppy** : jaebeom ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )

 

**defsoul** : its okay im a 94 liner u dont have to call me hyung

 

**notjr** :  _ did you mean:  _ **_hyung_ **

 

**defsoul** : **sighs**

 

**defsoul** :  the shit i have to put up with everyday

 

**wangpuppy** : ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ me finally getting my own way

 

**defsoul** : yeah no forget it

 

**defsoul** : im dropping you all to become a solo artist

 

**kyum** : even jinyoung (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**otterjae** : jjp sank ages ago

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** did jjp even exist?

 

**wangpuppy** : 2young

 

**notjr** :  _ to otterjae _ : <333

 

**otterjae** : ^U^ 

 

or what about,, : **tuwuan93**

 

get ready for this : **tuwuan93**

 

jinyoungjaebeom : **tuwuan93**

 

**kyum** : hyung should get a grammy

 

i was thinking smth along the lines of nobel peace prize : **tuwuan93**

 

**_doubleBinTheHouse_ ** _ changed the chat name from  _ **_BAMBAM who?_ ** _ to  _ **_Jinyoung Is A Bitch_ **

**Jinyoung Is A Bitch**

**notjr:** just because i didn’t “protect” you from mark

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** uh no you self-centered prick

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** bc youngjae said so

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** and eVeRyOnE listens to youngjae

 

**notjr** : oh i must’ve missed that

 

**kyum:** are you saying yOU iGnOrEd his TEXT

 

 **wangpuppy:** **gasps**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** thats my line you motherfucker

 

**wangpuppy** :  **gasps**

 

**otterjae:** :(( i can’t believe you would do this

 

**notjr:** fuck

 

**otterjae:** out of all the people

 

**notjr:** im so sorry youngjae

 

**otterjae** : what happened to 2young

 

**otterjae** : you really made me sad hyung  (ಥ‸ಥ) 

 

**otterjae** : im actually crying

 

**notjr:** how did i fucking mess up

 

**notjr:** im so sorry youngjae

 

**notjr** : youngjae

 

**notjr** : youngjae??

 

**otterjae** : BITCJ YOU THOT

 

**notjr** : oh my god

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** YOUNGJAE SWEETIE UR DOING GREAT

 

Top 10 anime betrayals : **tuwuan93**

 

**wangpuppy** : biggest plot twist in history

 

**defsoul** : lol

 

**kyum** : i can’t believe hyung messed up twice and then got played

 

**kyum** : A LEGEND

 

**notjr** :  _ to otterjae _ : who fucking taught you “thot”

 

**notjr** : hmmmm ʘ‿ʘ

 

**otterjae** : …

 

**otterjae** : myself

 

**kyum** : LMAO

 

**notjr:** _ doubleBinTheHouse _ : i bet u fucking set him up

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** i would never

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** but it was a joint crime

 

**notjr** :  _ to tuwuan93 _ : Top 10 anime deaths

 

i have pointy teeth for a reason : **tuwuan93**

 

**otterjae** : thats kinky

 

**wangpuppy** : that’s true

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** ewwww

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** wHY ARE U TALKING ABOUT KINKS

 

**wangpuppy** : you were literally talking about kinks the other day

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** IT WAS DIFFERENT 

 

**wangpuppy** : YOU ALWAYS ASKED WHY I WAS CRANKY WHEN I DISAGREED

 

**wangpuppy** : and NOW YOUR COMING AT ME FOR AGREEING

 

**wangpuppy** : im going to murder you for your double standards

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** c’mon man

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** double b for a reason

 

bambam how does it feel to not have common sense : **tuwuan93**

 

**doubleBinTheHouse:** SHUT UPKSBDKAS

 

**otterjae:** where is jb hyung?

 

**notjr:** he was laughing at me :(

 

**notjr** :  _ to defsoul _ : you’re a terrible best friend

 

**defsoul** : in my defense that was a pretty funny thing for youngjae to pull

  
**notjr** : no, ur just a suck up for bad jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any form of love appreciated uwu


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i'll be posting for a while because:  
> 1) i have exams  
> 2) i don't have any new ideas (yet) that i can continue off  
> 3) that's it
> 
> but maybe i might post my small drabbles after i put them into proper sentences lmfao
> 
> aLSO NO ONE KILL ME FOR WHAT MARK SAID HSJDBSGDS

**Jinyoung Is A Bitch**

**kyum:** youngjae why are you so indecisive

 

 **otterjae** : is it bc im born in september

 

did you just discreetly shade me : **tuwuan93**

 

 **otterjae:** ofc

 

 **kyum** : no i mean like one second he’s grossed out by jjp

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** everyone is

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** he's not special

 

 **kyum** : and other day he was sending love to jinyoung hyung

 

 **kyum** : then jaebum hyung defends youngjae

 

 **kyum** : like

 

 **wangpuppy** : did you guys…  you know *wink wonk*

 

please never do that again : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy:** u mean this *wink wonk*

 

 **wangpuppy** : *WINK WONK*

 

okay thats it : **tuwuan93**

 

boyfriend card revoked : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : what the

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** frappuccino

 

 **wangpuppy** : … fuck

 

 **doubleBintheHouse** : no i want frappuccino

 

 **doubleBintheHouse** : can someone get it for me??

 

sure u wanna come with me? : **tuwuan93**

 

 **doubleBintheHouse** : TYSM HYUNG

 

lol np : **tuwuan93**

 

 **defsoul** : _to jackson_ : really

 

 **otterjae** : _to jackson_ : OH MY GOD NO

 

 **otterjae** : sorry hyungs i love you and all

   

 **otterjae** : but EW

 

 **notjr** : _to jackson_ : is that all you could think of?

 

 **wangpuppy** : istg stop making me look like a sex maniac

 

 **wangpuppy** : yall are acting like you’ve never had it before

 

WhErE aRe YoU fRoM jAcKsOn : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy:** lol

 

 **notjr** : im going to murder you

 

shut up you love me : **tuwuan93**

 

 **kyum:** KIKI DO YOU LOVE ME

 

 **doubleBintheHouse** : first of all my name is bambam

 

 **kyum:** ur such a buzzkill at times

 

 **kyum** : anyways

 

 **kyum** : did you all have like a triangle confession or smth?

 

 **defsoul:** what the hell is that

 

 **kyum** : like u confessed to youngjae hyung

 

 **kyum** : & he confessed to jinyoung hyung and he confessed to u

 

 **otterjae** : where the hell do u buy weed from

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** there a diff between weed and cocaine

 

 **wangpuppy** : i screenshotted this

 

 **notjr** : busted

 

you’re under arrest : **tuwuan93**

 

whatever you say will be used against you in court : **tuwuan93**

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** WAIT

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** U WATJ BROOKLYN 99 TOO??

 

 finally : **tuwuan93**

 

do you know how hard it is to watch this with jinyoung **:tuwuan93**

 

 **notjr** : excuse me

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** and jackson

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** i think i listened to him ask more

                                 questions than the actual dialogue

 

 **wangpuppy** : literally not my fault

 

 **wangpuppy** : u asked me to watch thru the middle of season 3

 

 **wangpuppy** : who the fuck does that

 

u watched it and u didnt tell me : **tuwuan93**

 

boyfriend card revoked **:tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : AGAIN??

 

 **wangpuppy** : wait how many of these do i have?

 

 **wangpuppy** : or is it a refill kinda guy

 

 **otterjae** : LMAO JACKSON HYUNG

 

 **kyum:** uhhh thats not how it works hyung

 

Idk? every single time u breathe?? : **tuwuan93**

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** LMFAOOO

 

 **wangpuppy** : wow

 

 **wangpuppy** : how

 

 **wangpuppy:** did i

 

 **wangpuppy:** not know

 

 **wangpuppy:** my own boyfriend.

         

 **wangpuppy:** was such a chaRMER !!1!11!

 

 **notjr** : be quiet, im trying to sleep

 

 **wangpuppy** : ugh jb privileges

 

 **notjr** : pls make it make sense before u come and talk to me

 

 **defsoul** : please shut the fuck up

 

 **defsoul** : i beg you

 

 **otterjae** : on ur knees i see

 

 **kyum** : LMAO HYUNG

 

 **notjr** : i can’t believe we’ve lost him

 

 **notjr** : he was the only one who didn’t make sex jokes

 

why are you so dramatic : **tuwuan93**

 

 **notjr:** let me have my moment

 

pLeAsE i bEG yOU : **tuwuan93**

 

 **notjr:** mark

 

too soon? : **tuwuan93**

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** actually not really

 

 **wangpuppy** : JINYOUNG WHEN DID YOU MAKE SEX JOKES??

 

 **notjr** : whoops i meant

 

 **notjr** : *from the maknaes feat. wild and sexy

 

**doubleBintheHouse: gasps**

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** i would never

 

 **wangpuppy** : ugh

 

 **wangpuppy** : go die in a hole jinyoung

 

 **notjr** : bitch you had a phase for ONE type of sex joke

 

 **notjr** : (and it was a VERY terrible one)

 

 **notjr** : you always finish a sentence with “that’s what she said”

 

 **notjr** : ALWAYS

 

thank god i was not near his notorious ass during _that_ : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : HEY

 

lol hi : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : ohmygod shut up babe

 

lmao you get annoyed so quickly : **tuwuan93**

 

its cute **:tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : right so

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** did ur brain short circuit when he called u cute

 

 **doubleBintheHouse:** or are you dumb

 

 **wangpuppy** : …

 

 **_wangpuppy_ ** _has removed_ **_doubleBintheHouse_ ** _from the chat_

 

 **_kyum_ ** _has added_ **_wakandaforever_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **wakandaforever** : THANK YOU YUG

 

 **wangpuppy** : anyways i was pretending to be STRAIGHT

 

 **kyum** : how to be hetero 101: a guide by jack your wang

 

 **wangpuppy** : thats even worse than wild and sexy

 

 **wangpuppy** : and PLS none of us are hetero

 

  ⚆⚆ not even youngjae? : **tuwuan93**

 

 **otterjae:** JACKSON ISTG

 

 **wangpuppy:** dude i literally saw him on the floor

 

dude huh? : **tuwuan93**

what happened to “babe”                 

 

 **wangpuppy:** oh i wasn’t sure if you liked me calling you that

                    u got flustered before so...

 

yh but like now u cant see me so its fine : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : WAIT

 

 **wangpuppy** : u still squeal and stuff ur face in a pillow???

 

jacks bby : **tuwuan93**

 

that was one fucking time : **tuwuan93**

 

and no…  my heart just melts… : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy:** that is the cutest thing i have ever seen you text me

 

 **wangpuppy** : you dont even speak cute

 

wOW a new language : **tuwuan93**

 

should i learn it for you? : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : babe, really?

 

 **wangpuppy** : u know what i mean

 

 **kyum** : are you fucking done

 

 **kyum** : like i know i shipped you guys and stuff but pls

 

you what? : **tuwuan93**

 

 **kyum** : spare me with that domestic shit

 

 **wangpuppy** : totally not weird

 

 **kyum** : ew im not a creep

 

 **kyum** : i just thought u two would be a good couple

 

 **wangpuppy** : so… its bc we’re chinese

 

 **wangpuppy** : gotcha

 

 **kyum** : do u have half a brain cell or what

 

lol jackson : **tuwuan93**

 **kyum** : …

 

 **kyum** : anygays pls tell us why youngjae was on the floor

 

 **otterjae** : NO

 

 **wangpuppy** : like a bandaid

 

 **otterjae** : what

 

 **wangpuppy** : he was sucking someone’s dick

 

 **kyum** : this calls for a celebration !

 

 **notjr** : excuse me

 

 **wakandaforever** : or not

 

 **notjr** : u can continue

 

 **_wakandaforever_ ** _has changed the chat name to_ **_GAYS UNITE !!_ **

**GAYS UNITE !!**

**notjr** : im just baffled

 

 **_defsoul_ ** _has changed username to_ **_def_ **

 

 **def** : by?

 

 **notjr** : the fact that i thought youngjae was innocent this whole time

 

 **def** : and instead he was sucking dicks the whole time?

 

 **otterjae** : not like 24/7

 

 **otterjae** : jESUS

 

 **otterjae** : but also sIKE

 

was it _ _ _ _ _ _ : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wakandaforever:** whomst

 

 **otterjae** : fuck you jackson

 

 **otterjae:** …………….

 

 **otterjae** : and yes

 

coco card revoked : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy:** are you some tarot reader??

 

 **wangpuppy** : why the hell do u have cards for all scenarios

 

 **wakandaforever** : LMFAO HYUNG IT DOESN’T WORK LIKE THAT

 

 **otterjae** : i was going to tell you...

 

and when was tht going to be?... : **tuwuan93**

 

when im on my deathbed?? : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy:** wait when did i agree on this

 

i got u a dick appnt. and u didn’t even tell me : **tuwuan93**

 

 **otterjae** : bihhhhth i got u a boyfriend

 

 **otterjae** : dont come at me

 

name one thing you did to help us get together : **tuwuan93**

 

 **otterjae:** do you.

 

 **otterjae** : not remember.

 

 **otterjae** : who told u.

 

 **otterjae** : he liked u.

 

 **otterjae** : like i flat out betrayed him lmao

 

oh no wonder : **tuwuan93**

 

ok but still : **tuwuan93**

 

 **wangpuppy** : i knew it

 

 **notjr** : i told u it wasn’t me

 

 **wangpuppy** : hngmfdsjfk

 

 **wangpuppy** : first u killed bob and now u lied to me

 

 **otterjae** : somebody had to help ur poor souls

 

 **wangpuppy** : what about bob? What about his soul?

 

 **def** : seun, drop it.

 

 **kyum** : to the floor and shake it

 

 **kyum** : ...  

  
**kyum** : SHAKE SHAKE IT FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming next on youngjae's adventure on sucking the sweet dick life
> 
> im joking i don't know what the next chapter is on v-v
> 
> luv yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> love is appreciated :) <3


End file.
